Roommates
by Caramelldansen13
Summary: Six girls are lucky enough to have some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! boys as roommates for a year. What madness will unfold as their friendships/hatreds become stronger?
1. Arrival

Hulloz ^^ This is my first real fanfic which I've uploaded on this user (you'll also find me as a part of the PinkEdgeyBoy group user) so please be nice. =]

This fic is basically like "turnabout roommate" but Yu-Gi-Oh! version. I'm using the same OCs apart from Tsukasa has been replaced by myself. (Yarsh, now you know my name's Emily)

* * *

Summary... ^^

Six girls are lucky enough to have some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! boys as roommates for a year. What madness will unfold as their friendships/hatreds become stronger?

* * *

"STOP DOING THE FECKING DANCE!!!" Mei directed her comment at Tari.

Tari had been doing the caramelldansen for three hours. No stops. That's not even possible, is it?

"I've told you Mei, this is to keep warm!" she replied.

The temperature was -10 or "fluffy ducking cold" as Mei would say.

A knock came at the door just as Mei was going to yell again. Emily was sitting closest to the door so she stood up and went to see who it was.

The door was opened and a half-soaked Mokuba fell into Emily's arms. His eyes were filled with tears and he was shivering. Emily stood him up and draped his arm over her shoulder in an attempt to support him. She led him through into the living room where the others were. Tari stopped dancing to help Emily sit Mokuba down and wrap him up so that he was warmer.

"What happened?" asked Emily, kneeling down.

Mokuba said nothing.

"It's okay, you can tell us." added Katrina who had sat down next to the quivering boy.

"They… they… threw snowballs at me…" he said finally.

Mei laughed. "That all?"

"Not funny Mei! He could have hypothermia!" Katrina said sternly, "Now make yourself useful and go get the others!"

She sighed and stood up. She slipped some old boots on and ventured into the front garden to greet the girls' soon-to-be roommates.

She strode up to the car the boys were sitting in and knocked on the window. Yugi and Jonouchi were too busy laughing to take notice of Mei and open the doors. Otogi was sitting in back, arms folded and Marik and Ryou had fallen asleep on the journey.

Mei knocked again, louder this time. Yugi stopped laughing, rolled his eyes and opened the door, climbing out. Jonouchi followed after. He went round the car to the back and opened the boot. Him and Yugi began to unload the luggage, still sniggering quietly. Otogi opened the back left door and got out, stretching. He leant back in, nudging Marik's side.

"Wake up." He said it quietly at first, "WAKE UP!"

Marik woke in shock. Ryou stayed asleep. Marik moaned and pulled at Ryou's sleeve in an attempt to wake him. Ryou lay still until Marik shook him awake. Ryou's eyes widened when he realised he'd been sleeping on Marik's shoulder for most of the journey. He began stuttering apologies.

"Don't worry about it," Marik replied "Just help Yugi and Jonouchi move the luggage with me, okay?"

Ryou nodded and began to get out of the car, Marik following.

Mei stood, almost completely unnoticed by the boys. She stood for a while in case any of them realised she was there. After a few minutes she gave up and went back inside. It was too cold to wait for them.

Vivienne decided to wait by the door and greet people been as though Mei couldn't be bothered.

Yugi and Jonouchi came in first, STILL laughing at what had happened to Mokuba. Next was Otogi, plastic bags piled up in his arms. Last were Ryou and Marik. Staying with Yugi, Ryou and Marik would also mean staying with their Yamis.

When all of the boys had dropped their bags off in the hallway and sat down in the living room, the first thing that needed to be sorted was who would be staying with who.

Most of the dorms had two or three single beds in them. One had a double and two singles and one had four singles. They didn't need to use all of the rooms but they could space out people if they weren't getting along. E.g. If Mei, Tari or Iris-Rose thought it to be amusing to maim their roomies.

After many arguments between the girls and much confusion between the boys, the roommates had been sorted. The next thing to sort out was the actually dorms they would be staying in. This was easier now that everyone knew who they would be staying with.

After a few minutes staring at the floor plans for the house and a few more minutes discussing the amount of space people would need, the dorms too were decided.

The final decisions were…

Dorm A (Two single beds) – Katrina & Ryou

Dorm B (Two single beds faaaar away from each other) – Mei & Jonouchi

Dorm C (Three single beds) – Vivienne & Yugi

Dorm D (Two single beds) – Iris-Rose & Otogi

Dorm E (Three single beds) – Tari & Marik

Dorm F (A double and a single bed) – Emily & Mokuba

And Dorm G (4 single beds) wasn't in use.

By the time everyone had moved their things into their dorms (and Mokuba had thawed out), it was around 10pm. Iris-Rose (who had just taken her medication) was in her "happy" mode… Happy is one way to put it. She wanted to go to sleep so that she could wake up early in the morning. Iris-Rose had made a plan for the first whole day everyone was together. They would all go to Alton Towers. This would be fun for some, torment for others.

"When going to Alton Towers on a Saturday, you need to get there early to avoid the huge queues. And believe me, they form fast." She explained the day before.

Everyone agreed to go to sleep so that they'd actually have energy for the next day and headed to their dorm rooms.

* * *

EXPLANATION ~ Mokuba's soaking.

I bet you're wondering "Who soaked Mokuba?" Well...

It couldn't have been Yugi, Jonouchi, Otogi, Ryou or Marik (they were in the car).

It was...

The neighbours! (Imaginative huh? XD) They thought it was funny to throw snowballs at Mokuba. =[ Poor ickle Mokie...

And Mokuba was so weak when he arrived at the door because it was those really hard snowballs which hit him. You know... the ones which are almost more like iceballs. =]

Hope that helps you understand it a bit more.

* * *

Watch this space for the next chapter ^^ Er... not literally... That would hurt your eyes... ^^'

But seriously, keep an eye out for the next chapter, "Amusement"

THANK YOU FOR READING!!! R&R PLEASIES =^.^=


	2. Amusement

YAY! New chapter!

I was stuck for ideas on this one but at least it's done now! I'm looking forward to writing the next one and you'll see why in my comments at the bottom. ^^

* * *

DDR, pocky, more caramelldansening and tall rollercoasters... What chaos will that cause?

Find out in this chapter!

ENJOY!!! =]

* * *

THUMP!

"Ow…"

Otogi didn't like the fact that he had been given the smallest bed in the whole house. He wanted to move to dorm G but Iris-Rose wouldn't let him. She hadn't taken her medication yet so she wanted to see him suffer every morning. But then again, when she DID take her medication, she wouldn't want him to leave either. Not because she wanted to torture him, but because she'd be hugging him constantly.

Iris-Rose was slightly woken by Otogi falling out of bed but she fully awoke when she remembered what would be happening today. She checked her alarm clock.

"7:30!?" she yelled.

She jumped out of bed and ran to wake the others. Otogi lay still on the floor, half asleep.

When Iris-Rose had dragged everyone out of their bedrooms, she began running around frantically, getting ready. All of the others just stood there, not remembering that Iris-Rose had planned the day.

"HURRY UP! WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET THERE IN TIME IF YOU LOT DON'T GET READY NOW!!!" Iris-Rose shouted.

Suddenly, Tari remembered what they were going to do today. She didn't want to tell Iris-Rose because she seemed happy but it had to be done before they got there.

Tari walked up behind the rushing Iris-Rose and put her hand on her shoulder. Iris-Rose stopped and turned around to face Tari.

"Iris-Rose…" Tari began, "You know that Alton Towers closed down last week?"

Iris-Rose froze.

"N…no…"

"Well… yeah…" she didn't know what to say after.

Iris-Rose lowered her head. She just wanted everyone to have fun the first whole day they were together. Mei suddenly thought of something that might cheer Iris-Rose up.

"There's another amusement park around here you know? It's only recently opened in fact." Mei said, crossing her arms. "Just a suggestion."

Iris-Rose perked up and started to squee. She ran over, grabbed Mei's hands and began to jump around.

"Really, really!?" she asked, excitedly.

"I've actually heard of that one as well." added Emily.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!" screamed Iris-Rose.

It was as if she'd taken her medication already. She went back to being pushy.

"WELL!? HURRY UP EVERYONE!!!"

"You heard the lady guys," Mei started to say, "Get ready. Go on…"

---

After almost an hour of in-car caramelldansen, the unlikely group of friends had arrived at the new park. Surprisingly, or not, there wasn't a big line. This was most likely because there was still a bit of snow around and it was quite cold.

"YAAAAAAY!!!" Iris-Rose yelled, rushing up to the line.

A facepalm from Vivienne followed Iris-Rose's hyperness.

It took about five minutes for the group to get into the amusement park and in that time Tari had managed to piss Mei off by dancing (again) and Otogi got a slap round the face from Iris-Rose for "accidentally" touching her butt.

Katrina knew there had to be restrictions in place but it was too late. Emily had already raced off to the pocky stand, dragging Marik and Ryou with her. Her giggles echoed through the almost deserted park. Katrina raced off after her.

Tari wondered around for a while, looking at the rides. She spotted a DDR machine and her eyes widened. A smile invaded her usually straight face. Tari took a hold of Mei wrist and pulled her over to the machine with her. Mokuba, Yugi and Jonouchi followed. They wanted to see how Mei would respond.

This left Iris-Rose, Otogi and Vivienne. They decided to try out a ride. But which one? There were too many to choose from.

While picking, Tari and Mei had finished on the DDR machine and had joined them. Iris-Rose was the one who, in the end, got to choose the ride. She took a little while looking around again and came back to join the others. Just before the announcement, Emily, Katrina, Marik and Ryou returned, pocky in hand.

"That one!" she said, pointing and smiling. Tari froze at the sight of the chosen ride.

"D… death… DEATH HEIGHTS!?" she stuttered in confusion.

"Yup!" Iris-Rose replied.

"W… why the hell THAT one?" Tari asked.

Iris-Rose just shrugged and smiled again.

It took three people to drag Tari up to the ride. She had to be restrained when being sat in the seat. The barrier came down, trapping Tari in the murderous ride. The others joined her on the same cart. Emily and Mei sat behind her, Katrina and Iris-Rose in front and Vivienne beside her. Behind Emily and Mei were Marik and Ryou, then Otogi and Mokuba and finally, at the back were Yugi and Jonouchi.

There came a slight screeching sound as the ride began to move. Tari shook the bar frantically, trying to get free. Her hair had turned from her previous yellow, when on the DDR machine, to a shocking white when Iris-Rose first pointed to the ride. Her eyes widened, not in excitement but in fright, as the cart approached the first big drop. She shut her eyes tightly and held on the bar as if her life depended on it. Her hair whipped around her face while the cart descended. The joyful cries of the others were a quiet muffle, drowned out by her beating heart.

Ryou was feeling the same fright as Tari but he tried not to show it as much. Marik turned to the somewhat shaking boy and smiled. The cart swerved around a sharp corner, tipping a little and raced down another steep mount. Ryou let out a little scream and clutched to Marik's arm, eyes closed. He began to tremble again. Marik shook his arm loose from Ryou's grip and put it round the boy's shoulders, pulling Ryou in closer to him. Ryou opened his eyes, looked at Marik and then wrapped his arms around Marik's waist. He closed her eyes again. The white-haired teen kept his eyes shut for the rest of the ride.

Iris-Rose had her arms in the air, screaming and deafening Katrina.

At the end, Tari felt sick and Ryou couldn't calm his thumping heart. Emily felt dizzy and Katrina couldn't hear that well.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Iris-Rose cried, jumping up and down.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" was the response from Tari.

* * *

YAY!!! Second chapter ^^ WOOT!

The next chapter will include yaoi (Marik X Bakura) so bear that in mind when commenting on that one (no flames please =S)

Soo... ja... Look out for the next chapter ^^ "Confessions" will be on here soon (hopefully ^^')

Toodles for now!!! =]


	3. Confession

Yayz!!! New chapter is up (finally). Homework has been the cause of the lateness of the chapter so blame it, not me. ^^'

Anywayz... This chapter contains shounen-ai/shonen-ai (however you want to spell it) which means non-explicit boy x boy.... You have been warned so don't complain in the reviews saying "OMG! THEY'RE GAY! BLAH BLAH BLAH HOMOPHOBIC CRAP!" XD Okies, rant over =^.^=

Enjoy my hyperness and don't die... Because that's bad... and stuff...

(Pairing = Bakura (Yami) X Marik (Hikari))

* * *

After yesterday's "fun", everyone was tired and somewhat scared from something or other. In Tari and Ryou's case, it was the rollercoaster, in Emily's case, the ghost train and the others' fears were caused by various things. These various things included hyperness, surprise glomps and silly noises that no one knew existed. In any case, everyone was still a little in shock and thus thought against the idea of going out again today.

Marik, Katrina, Vivienne and Ryou were the only ones awake in the early morning and they didn't bother disturbing the others who were still sleeping in their dorms. Vivienne was making breakfast, Marik was sitting in front of the fire and Katrina was reading some Death Note doujinshi. Ryou had wondered off to "explore".

A few minutes later, a loud bang came from across the hall. Vivienne couldn't leave the food and Katrina wasn't paying attention to anything but the doujinshi and her IPod. Marik sighed and stood up, leaving the warmth of the fire to see what had happened.

He walked out to find bowling ball rolling down the hallway and a very shocked looking Ryou standing by an open closet door.

"Erm… oops?" Bakura smiled unsurely.

Marik sighed and picked up the bowling ball which had landed at his feet. He paced up to the closet, passing Ryou, and placed the bowling ball back inside, closing the door after.

"Careful Ryou. Don't hurt yourself while you're looking around, 'kay?"

Ryou nodded. "Hai!"

Marik went back into the living room to sit by the fire once again.

A few minutes later, a very sleepy Jonouchi entered the room, his shirt half buttoned.

"Who got shot?" he asked wearily.

The others in the room stared at him blankly.

"The bang…" Jonouchi continued.

"Ooooh… Ryou "found" a bowling ball." was Marik's reply. He emphasised the word "found" with his fingers representing quotation marks.

Ryou entered the room carrying a black A4 notepad.

"Speak of the devil…" Vivienne commented.

"Huh?" Ryou walked over to a spare seat near the fireplace and sat down, getting a small pencil from his pocket.

"Nothing." Vivienne didn't want to explain the whole situation. She was too busy watching "The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi" on Katrina's IPod.

While everyone was busy doing their own thing, the quiet background sound of Ryou's pencil was heard by all in the room. Marik turned around from facing the fire and kneeled up, peering at Ryou's page. He was drawing a group picture of the housemates in his own manga-ish style. Marik folded his arms and rested them on Ryou's crossed legs, making Ryou jump.

"Sorry," began Marik. "That's really good Ryou."

"T…thanks…" the young Bakura answered.

The room fell silent again as Marik watched Ryou draw and Jonouchi had fallen asleep on one of the sofas. Katrina had moved from her seat so that she could sit and poke Jonouchi and Vivienne was still too busy watching anime to notice anything.

Almost an hour passed and nothing interesting had happened apart from when a very fat dopey-looking pigeon had flown straight into the window and fell onto the ground outside. Ryou had wandered off again to find some pencils to colour his sketch.

Again, silence fell for a while but was it broken by someone shouting Marik's name. It must have been Ryou but the voice sounded more mature so it must have been one of the others, right?

Marik followed the sound into a dimly lit room. Upon entry, the door slammed shut behind him and he heard it being locked. Marik began to panic. He was trapped in there and it was really hard to see with so little light to guide him. The young Ishtar felt someone grab his arm. His other arm was seized and he was pinned up against a wall. Marik felt someone breathing on his neck and he froze. The Egyptian's heart began to race when the person who held him captive brushed their lips against his skin. Marik closed his eyes as he felt his neck being kissed softly.

"Wh… who's there?" he asked, helplessly.

"Oh, come now Marik. You know who it is…" their voice trailed off as they resumed kissing Marik's neck.

"Stop it!" Marik started. "Who are you!?"

The other in the room said nothing, enjoying teasing their prey.

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" yelled Marik, deafening the other.

The victim was released and a light flickered on. After his eyes adjusted, Marik saw that he was face to face with Bakura, the dark spirit that possessed the millennium ring. The young Egyptian's eyes widened as Bakura moved towards him once again.

"Are you happy now?" asked the white-haired male.

"What… what do you… want with me?" Marik stuttered, trying to back away.

"If it isn't obvious by now then I guess you're as stupid as Yugi." Bakura answered before grabbing Marik's shoulders and forcing him up the wall once more. He then leant in and whispered into Marik's ear.

"I want you…"

And with that, he let Marik go and gave Ryou his body back. The young Ishtar's eyes filled with tears. He spotted the key to the room on the floor before his vision blurred. He grabbed it, thrust it in the lock and flung the door open, running out. Ryou stood alone, totally clueless as to what had just happened.

* * *

So... What did you think? (I haz not really had much practice in writing these type of fics before... wait... I haven't had much practice writing fics... fullstop... ^^')

R&R Pleasies!!!

**RANDOM MINI THINGY-MA-BOB!!! (Because everyone loves them, right?) CLOSED**

If you review this chapter before March 27th (That will give me a weekend to write the chapter), I shall include you in the next chapter!!! (That is, if you want to be included...)

All you need to do is review the chapter and at the end, put a name/nickname you would like to be called in the next chapter ^^. Ideas as to how you might want to be included are welcome because I'd like you lovely peoples to be doing/seeing something you like and not... say... getting killed by the fat pigeon... (BTW... His name is Joey. TAKE THAT 4KIDS!!!)

^^' As you can probably tell, I'm quite hyper even though I'm out of Pocky *strokes the empty box* =[

I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!! The next chapter will be up (hopefully) in April =^.^= (I hope I finish it so that I can upload on April Fools day =D THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN... I have too much stuff to do so I'll write the chapter in the easter hols ^^)

Byeez for now anywayz =]


End file.
